Eden Hall ep 101 The New Duck
by KikiJuanita
Summary: What if the Mighty Ducks was turned into a tv show with the characters from the movie. This is my take on it how it would pan out if it was to happen. Better description inside! Please check it out! EPISODE 1-COMPLETE!
1. Eden Hall 1998

Disclaimer- I do not own the Mighty Ducks characters in any way. If I did, there would have been more movies.

However I do own Rebekah "Becki" Morgan. And this cannot be used without my permission.

A little background on the idea of this. I always thought that the movies could have been turned into a tv show. So that's basically what I have done. The show "Eden Hall" is about the Ducks hockey team over the next three years of school, and there dealing with them being the "Ducks" and also every day life.

This is the first episode of the series...and I will add more chapters from the first episode later, as still working on it!!

Let me know what you think, but no flames!!

THE NEW DUCK...

September 1997-Sophomore year. It was a cool summers day in Minnesota, and it was the first day back at Eden Hall Academy for the students for the new school year. Rebekah Morgan, was a transfer student from New York, and it was her first day at Eden Hall. Since her passion, was skating she decided that the best way for her to get to school, was by roller blades. Coming to a stop outside Eden Hall, Becki (as she preferred to be called) felt it all rather intimidating, but she continued on and rollerbladed through the big gates. She continued up to the stairs of the main building, and walked up, and continued to skate right though the corridors, dodging other students on her way. Nearley running into Charlie Conway, who was the captain of the Ducks, and then she ran straight into the dean of the school, Dean Buckley. "What have I told you Ducks about rollerblading on school property?" asked Dean Buckley. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of the rule" replied Becki, looking up at the Dean Buckley. "You're not a Duck" said Dean Buckley, confused. Becki shook her head. Some of the Ducks, were looking at her. "I'm the new student from New York" replied Becki. "Ms Morgan" said Dean Buckley. Becki nodded her head. "Follow me" said Dean Buckley, and started down the corridor. Becki, carefully rollerbladed down the corridor, following Dean Buckley. "She is definitely in for it" said the Charlie, as he and the others headed off for class.

Becki was sitting in the Dean Buckley's office, after have taking off her skates. "Now Ms Morgan, I realise that you were not aware of our rule, about skating, so I'll let that slip for now" said Dean Buckley. "What exactly is the rule?" asked Becki. "Well we have a rule that there is to be no skating in the school buildings, but we do permit you to skate around campus" replied Dean Buckley. Becki nodded. "As for all the paperwork, your parents came and filled that out yesterday" said Dean Buckley. Becki nodded. "Did they tell you I was also going to be on the hockey team?" asked Becki. "Yes they advised me of that, as did Coach's, Bombay and Orion" replied Dean Buckley. "That's good" replied Becki. "I hear your quite an ice skater" said Dean Buckley. Becki nodded. "I was the New York champion figure skater, 2 years running, the national champion last year, which doesn't really mean anything since this year isn't an olypmic year, and I also won the gold medal at the junior goodwill games" said Becki. "You're going from figure skating to hockey though?" asked Dean Buckley. "Well I was also on a junior league team in New York, and we won the championship that year, and I've never really been able to choose between the two, I love them both equally" replied Becki. "Well it is a honour to have you here" said Dean Buckley. "Thanks" said Becki. "Here's your class schedule" said Dean Buckley, handing her a piece of paper. "I hope all the classes are to your liking" said Dean Buckley. "I'm sure they will be" replied Becki, standing up. "I just hope I don't catch you skating around the buildings" said Dean Buckley. Becki laughed. "I promise you won't" replied Becki. "Have a good day Ms Morgan" said Dean Buckley. Becki nodded, and left Dean Buckley's office.

Becki walked to the classroom indicated on her schedule. It was English. The teacher had already started the lesson. Becki opened the door, quietly and walked over to the teacher and handed her a note the Dean had given her. "I'm Mrs Lewis" said the teacher reading the note, and then directed Becki, to a desk next to a blonde girl. "Class this is Rebekah Morgan, she's just moved here from New York. So I hope you'll make her feel welcome" said Mrs Lewis. The class nodded. The blonde girl lent over towards Becki. "Hi Rebekah. I'm Julie Gaffney" she said. "Hi Julie" replied Becki. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends and lunch?" asked Julie. Becki looked at her. "If you want to that is" said Julie. "Sure. I don't know anyone else yet" replied Becki. "Then it's all set" said Julie, and turned back to her work, as the teacher explained to Becki what they were doing in class.

Becki met Julie, at the entrance to the cafeteria. "Hi Rebekah" said Julie, once she met up with her. "Becki" said Becki. Julie looked at her. "I prefre to be called that" said Becki. "Becki it is then" said Julie. Becki nodded. "Have you found your other classes easy?" asked Julie. "Uh huh" replied Becki. "That's good" replied Julie. Julie started to walk into the cafeteria. Becki followed. "Did you bring lunch?" asked Julie. "Yeah. I wasn't quite sure what the food would be like here" replied Becki. "Well it was a wise choice the food here, isn't that good" replied Julie. "Thanks for warning me" said Becki. "I also better warn you, that my friends can sometimes be real pigs, but I guarantee that once you get to know them, you won't even notice it" said Julie. "They can't be as bad the guys in New York City" said Becki. Julie laughed. "Well here they are" said Julie come to a stop at a long table. "Guys this is Becki, she's new, she's just transfered in from New York" said Julie, sitting down to another girl. "Hi" everyone chorused back. Julie sat down. "Have a seat" said Julie. Becki sat down next to Julie, and a guy she didn't know the name of. Becki was aware that the Charlie who she nearly ran over this morning was sitting on the other side of the table. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Becki went red. "Great line Charlie" said Fulton. "No I'm serious" replied Charlie. "Actually I nearly ran into you this morning on rollerblades" said Becki. Charlie laughed. "So did you get into trouble with Dean Buckley?" he asked. "No. He was aware that I didn't know the rules yet" replied Becki. "That is so unfair. Every time I get caught I get slapped with detention" said Charlie. "Maybe that's because you know the rules but don't obey them" said Guy. Charlie nodded his head. "I guess" he replied. "I'm sorry" said Julie. "I haven't introduced you to everyone" she continued. "You already know who Charlie Conway is. And that's Adam Banks next to him, then Luis Mendoza, Dwayne Robertson, Russ Tyler, Greg Goldberg, Fulton Reed, Dean Portman, Guy Germaine, Les Averman, and Connie Moreau" said Julie, pointing around the table. "Did you have to tell her our last names as well?" asked Averman. "Well she'll probably being seeing us a lot more with our surnames then anything" replied Julie. "Why's that?" asked Becki. "Because we're the junior varsity hockey team" replied Charlie. "The hockey team?" questioned Becki. "You know the Ducks" said Adam. "You're the Eden Hall Ducks?" asked Becki. They all nodded. "So how good are you?" asked Becki. "Good enough for them to name a major league team after us" said Portman. "Or didn't you know that there was a national team called the Ducks?" asked Charlie. "I knew that" replied Becki. " You've heard of them and you're from New York" said Charlie. "Let's just say I know a bit about hockey" replied Becki. "Maybe you can come and watch us practice this afternoon then" said Julie. "Maybe I will" replied Becki. Becki continued to talk with the Ducks to the end of lunch, careful not to let on the secret of her being their new player.


	2. New Duck

That afternoon the Ducks were on the ice ready to practice. Coach Bombay skated on to the ice. "Good to have you back Coach" said Charlie, going over to him. "It's good to be back Charlie, believe me" said Coach Bombay. "So we don't have any more of the drill sergeant?" asked Averman, skating over to them. "I heard that Averman" said Coach Orion, skating up behind him. Averman turned and looked at him. "I uh didn't mean you Coach, I meant, uhhh" said Averman, unable to come up with an excuse. Charlie just looked at him and laughed. "Ducks in here" said Coach Bombay, blowing his whistle. The other Ducks skated towards the two coaches. "Okay Ducks. Take a knee" said Coach Orion "Firstly, welcome back" said Coach Orion. "Thanks Coach" said Connie. "So how this new arrangement going to work? Are you both going to be coaching us now?" asked Goldberg. "We're going to alternate days, so in response to the answer yes we will both be coaching" said Coach Bombay. "Now then, as you all know, Ken has gone to Hong Kong since he had decided to take up figure skating on a permanent basis. So that means we are one player down, so Coach Bombay and myself have been looking for a new player, and they're meant to be here today at practice, but so far it doesn't look like they've shown" said Coach Orion. "Time is not one of the strongest point for them" said Coach Bombay. This raised a chuckle from some of the ducks. Just then Becki skated on to the ice, with a New York Rangers hockey jersey on. "Practiced started five minutes ago, Beck" said Coach Bombay. Becki came to a stop in front of him. "Yeah, I know that, but you know me, always tardi" replied Becki, taking off her helmet. "You again" said Charlie. Becki nodded. "Have you already met?" asked Coach Orion. All of the Ducks nodded. "We met her at lunch" said Adam. "Well that's good" said Coach Orion. "Guys, and girls" said Coach Bombay, to which Julie nodded approvingly. "This is Becki Morgan, our new Duck" said Coach Bombay. "You said you knew a bit about hockey" said Germaine. "I was bluffing. I know a lot" replied Becki. "Okay, then let's show Becki here, how the Ducks play hockey" said Coach Orion. "Alright" said Portman. They all began practice with Becki.

Becki got out to the school gates. Charlie was sitting on the bench, outside the gates. Becki went over to him. "Hey Charlie" she said going and sitting down. "Hey" replied Charlie. Becki got her blades out of her bag, and took off her other shoes so she could put them on. "You know you are allowed to skate around the school" said Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Yeah, I know it's just that the dean of the school is kind of scary" said Becki. Charlie laughed. "So are you waiting for a bus too?" asked Charlie. "No. I skate home" replied Becki. "Where do you live?" asked Charlie. "Edina" replied Becki. "What about you?" asked Becki. "Minneapolis" replied Charlie. "You could skate home as well" said Becki. "I normally do, but I have to go home, and then I have to go help Coach Bombay at the skate shop" replied Charlie. "Huh?" asked Becki. "Coach Bombay helps Jans run the skate shop, because he's getting a bit old, and I also help out occasionally" replied Charlie. "Yeah, I know that, I just didn't think it was that busy for him to have someone else work there" said Becki. "It's not really, I just sort of like to hang out there" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "So how did Coach Bombay find you?" asked Charlie. "It's a long story really. Coach Bombay knows my mom from a long time ago and I've known him my whole life, and he was in New York, and asked me if I wanted to join the team" replied Becki. "So you just packed up all of your stuff and moved to Minnesota" said Charlie. "Yeah. But it wasn't like we were entering a different place, because my mom grew up here, and her dad still lives here" replied Becki. "Your parents must be really supportive of you for them to move so you can play hockey" said Charlie. Becki nodded. "Well my mom is an Olympic figure skater, and my dad an Olympic hockey player, so I guess they did it because they know I love to play" said Becki. "Who are your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Charlie. "My parents are Riannan Reilly and Stephen Morgan" replied Becki. Charlie looked at her surprised. "You're kidding right, Stephen Morgan?" asked Charlie. "No" replied Becki. "That is really cool, you're related to someone who won a gold medal in hockey" said Charlie. "I guess" replied Becki. "I'm not sure who your mom is though" said Charlie. "My mom is a figure skater she won a silver medal at the same Olympics" said Becki. "Wow" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "So how come you play hockey, and don't figure skate" said Charlie. "I did figure skate, I've won heaps of medals for it, including the junior goodwill games that same year you and the Ducks were there" said Becki. Charlie looked at her. "You saw the game" said Charlie. "Yeah, of course. I'm a huge hockey fan" said Becki. "Well I can't say I went and saw the figure skating" said Charlie. Becki laughed. A bus came around the corner. "That's my bus" said Charlie. "I'll see you tomorrow then" said Charlie. "Count on it" said Becki. The bus came to a stop. Charlie got on. Adam came out on the gates. "See ya Charlie" he said. "Bye" said Charlie, and the bus drove off. Becki got off the bench, and skated over to Adam. "Do you catch a bus as well?" asked Becki. "No. I skate home" replied Adam. "Where do you live?" asked Becki. "Edina" replied Adam. "You're kidding. I live in Edina too" said Becki. "Where about?" asked Adam. "Calico Drive" replied Becki. "Well I live up two streets from that Cedar Avenue" replied Adam. "Cool" replied Becki. "Do you want to skate home together?" asked Adam. "I could do with the company to make sure I don't get lost" said Becki. Adam laughed. Come on" he said, and they skated off towards Edina. 

Becki left Adam at the end of her street and skated up to her house and went and opened the front door. "Mom" she called out. "In the kitchen, sweetie" Riannan replied. Becki walked into the kitchen. "Hi' said Becki, going over to the fridge to get a drink. "How was school?" asked Riannan. "It was great" replied Becki, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Great. I never heard you say that about school before" said Riannan. Becki laughed. "No I'm serious. Eden Hall is a great school" replied Becki. "I know I went there" replied Riannan. Becki nodded. "How was practice?" asked Riannan. "It was excellent. They're a really good team" replied Becki. "Good to hear" replied Riannan. "It's actually quite funny, the first person I met is actually one of the Ducks, her names Julie" said Becki. "Well Gordon did say that you wouldn't be the only girl" said Riannan. Becki nodded. "Did you see Gordon today?" asked Riannan. "Uh huh" replied Becki. "Well I'm glad your happy" said Riannan. "What about grandad?" asked Becki. "We'll deal with that on Friday " said Riannan. "Friday?" asked Becki. "Yes. He's coming over for dinner" replied Riannan. "But I have practice on Friday night for the game on Saturday" replied Becki, with a worried look on her face. "What time does practice finish?" asked Riannan. "Around 5" replied Becki. "Well how long does it take you to get home?" asked Riannan. "About half an hour" replied Becki. "Well I'm sure if you hurry, you'll be able to get here before my father does" said Riannan. Becki nodded. "What's he going to say when he finds out?" asked Becki. "I don't know" replied Riannan. Becki got up from the table. "I'm in my room okay I have homework to do" said Becki. "Okay. I'll call you when dinner's ready" replied Riannan. Becki went into her room. 


	3. Family

The next day. Becki walked up the steps off school, and went to her locker. Connie was at her locker, which was two down from Becki's. "Hi Connie" said Becki. "Hi" replied Connie, walking up to her. "Ready for Math?" asked Connie. "Yeah" replied Becki. Connie and Becki started up the corridor. "I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday but you're a really good hockey player" said Connie. "Thanks" replied Becki. They reached there classroom. Charlie, Luis, Russ and Portman were already in the room. "Hey" they said together. "Hi" replied Connie and Becki back. "So what are you doing in Math?" asked Becki. "The usual. Boring stuff" replied Russ. "We're doing fractions and decimals" replied Luis. "Oh joy" replied Becki. The others laughed. "So are you going to be playing in the game on Saturday?" asked Charlie. "I reckon" replied Becki. "Are your parents coming?" asked Charlie. "Yeah" replied Becki. "Great" said Charlie. "Why is it great that Becki's parents are coming?" asked Connie. "Don't you know who her parents are?" asked Charlie. The others shook there heads. "Her dad is Stephen Morgan" replied Charlie. "The hockey player?" asked Luis. Becki nodded. "Yeah" she replied. "And her mom also went to the Olympics as a figure skater" said Charlie. "No wonder your such a natural on the ice, it's in your blood" said Connie. "I guess it is" replied Becki. The teacher came into the classroom. "Okay enough talking. Save it for the lunchroom" she said. Everyone became quiet, and the teacher started the lesson. 

The ducks were sitting in the lunchroom. Charlie had told them who Becki's parents are. "I can't believe who your parents are, Becki" Adam said. "Neither can I" said Germaine. "Hey. Maybe your dad could give us some pointers" said Charlie. "I don't know. He's pretty busy with the computer company" replied Becki. "It was just an idea" replied Charlie. "Well he'll be at the game on Saturday" said Becki. "And we can all meet legends of the ice" said Averman. "I wouldn't go that far" replied Becki, with a laugh. "You're right there not dead. Living legends" replied Averman. Everyone laughed. "And Becki's pretty great as well" said Charlie. They all looked at him. "She won the gold medal at the goodwill games. The same ones we went too" said Charlie. "You were there" said Russ. "Yeah, but I don't think any of you went to the figure skating somehow" said Becki. "Definitely not" said Portman. They all laughed. "But I did go to all the Duck matches" said Becki. "Really" said Fulton. "Yeah, mostly because Gordon told me I had to be there" said Becki. "Gordon" said Averman. "Yeah, I've known Coach Bombay, as you call him, my whole life. He and my mom went to school together" said Becki. "So your mom went here then" said Charlie. Becki nodded. "And that's why Coach Bombay got you to play, because you're friends with him" said Goldberg. "Yeah, I guess, but only because he knows how much I love to be on the ice" said Becki. "Well yeah, it's in your blood" said Charlie. Becki nodded. The bell signalling the end of the lunch period rang. "Great. Time for class" said Fulton. "Well think of this way. Music class is a great class to catch up on z's" said Portman. Everyone laughed, and headed towards there lockers, and then to class. 

Friday afternoon before practice. Julie and Becki entered the locker room. "Jules, don't let me forget my English folder" said Becki. "Okay. Don't forget your English folder" said Julie. "Thanks" replied Becki. "Your welcome" replied Julie. Out on the ice, an hour later, the Ducks were having a practice match against each other. Coach Bombay blew his whistle. "Guys in here" he said. The Ducks skated up to him. "Now tomorrow's game against the Bears is an important one, so get a good nights rest, and we'll see you all tomorrow" said Coach Bombay. "Can we go now?" asked Becki. "What's the rush?" asked Coach Orion. "I have to get home" replied Becki. "Okay. But before you all head off home" said Coach Orion. Coach Bombay went over to the benches. "Becki. Here's your Duck jersey. Your now a official part of the team. See you tomorrow" he said, handing Becki the jersey. "Thanks Gordon, uhh I mean Coach" replied Becki. All of the others cheered and laughed at Becki's calling of Coach, Gordon. "See you all tomorrow at 11.30" said Coach Orion. "Got it" yelled the Ducks in unison, and skated off the ice towards the change rooms. Becki got changed as quickly as she could in the change rooms, and went to run out. "Becki. Give me five minutes" said Adam. "I haven't got five minutes" replied Becki. "Sorry" she said and ran out of the change rooms. "Why's she in such a rush?" asked Adam. "Who knows" replied Charlie. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Averman. "Okay" replied the others. Averman, Goldberg, Fulton and Portman all left. Julie was putting her stuff back in her locker. "Uh oh" she said. "What's wrong?" asked Charlie. "Becki forgot her English folder, and we have that big test on Monday" said Julie. "Adam and I are heading that way, we can drop it off for it" replied Charlie. "Oh okay" said Julie, handing Charlie, Becki's folder. Charlie put it in his bag. "See you" said Charlie. "Bye Jules" said Adam. Charlie and Adam left the locker room and then one by one the others left as well.

Becki went half running, half rolling into her house. "Is he here? Is her here?" Becki asked going into the kitchen. "No not yet" replied Riannan. "Thank god" said Becki, going over to the fridge and getting a drink. Becki took a sip from the glass, and removed her helmet. "How was practice?" asked Riannan. "Good. Gordon gave me my jersey" said Becki. "Where is it?" asked Riannan. "In my locker in the change rooms so I don't forget it" replied Becki. "Makes sense" replied Riannan. "It's so weird, getting use to calling Gordon, Coach Bombay" said Becki. Riannan laughed. "Has he asked you to call him Coach Bombay?" asked Riannan. "No, but I feel as if I should, since the others do" said Becki. Riannan just nodded her head. "I'm just going to go and put my stuff in my room" said Becki, opening bag to get out her English folder. "Oh no" said Becki. "What's wrong?" asked Riannan. "I left my English folder at school and I have a test on Monday" said Becki. "Has the school closed yet?" asked Riannan. "Yeah. It was locked up before I left, only the rink was open so we could practice" said Becki. "Well who's in your class?" asked Riannan. "Julie and Charlie" replied Becki. "Why don't you give one of them a ring then" said Riannan. "Well I can't ring Julie, she doesn't have a phone as she lives in the dorms at Eden Hall" said Becki. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Becki. Becki chucked her bag on the sofa, and went to answer the door. It was Jack Reilly, coach of the Hawks pee wee hockey team. "Hi grandad" said Becki. "How's my little angel?" asked Jack, giving her a hug. "Good" replied Becki. "What have I told you about rollerblading in the house Becki?" asked Jack. "I was just taking them off" replied Becki, as they walked into the lounge room. Riannan came out of the kitchen. "Hi dad. How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine" replied Jack. Becki was taking off her rollerblades. "Who else is in your class, sweetie?" asked Riannan. "Charlie" replied Becki. "What's the matter?" asked Jack. "Becki left something at school, and needs it to study" said Riannan. "That's not like you Becki to forget" said Jack. Becki looked at him. What about looking in the phone book for his number?" asked Riannan. "Well his mom's name is different, as she got remarried" replied Becki. "Then I can't help you" replied Riannan. "Actually. He was writing in my diary the other day" said Becki, going over to bag, and getting out her diary. Becki opened her diary. "Here it is. Charlie Conway" said Becki, grabbing the phone and dialling the number. "He's giving you his phone number, is there something you want to tell me" said Riannan. Becki laughed. "Mom, he's a friend, we hang out together, that's all" said Becki. "Conway" said Jack. Becki just shrugged. Jack looked at her funny. Charlie's mom picked up the phone. "Hello" she said. "Hi. This is Rebekah Morgan, I'm a friend of Charlie's from school. I was wondering if I'd be able to talk to him please?" asked Becki. "Oh I'm sorry Rebekah. He's gone around to Adam's house. Do you want me to give him a message, so he can give you a ring back" asked Charlie's mom. "Umm. No that's fine. I'll catch up with him tomorrow" replied Becki. "Okay. Bye Rebekah" said Charlie's mom, and hung up. Becki also hung up. "Well?" asked Riannan. "Charlie's gone to Adam's house" replied Becki. "Can you study quickly on Monday?" asked Riannan. Becki nodded. "How about helping me in the kitchen" said Riannan. "Okay. But I'll put my stuff in my room first" said Becki. "Okay your grandfather and I'll be in the kitchen" said Riannan. Jack and Riannan went into the kitchen. Becki went and took her skates and bag into her room. After going to her bedroom she went into the kitchen, her father was also in there helping. Becki went and sat down at the table. "Hi daddy" said Becki. "Hey, sweetie" he replied. "How was school?" he asked. "It was good" replied Becki. "So Becki?" asked Jack. Becki looked at him. "Have you given up this silly ice hockey fantasy?" asked Jack. Becki looked at her parents. "Uh huh" replied Becki, not meeting Jack's eyes. The doorbell rang again. "Are you excepting anyone Stephen?" asked Riannan. "Not that I know of" replied Stephen. "I'll go get it" said Becki, standing up, and heading out of the kitchen. Becki went to the front door and opened it. It was Charlie and Adam. "Charlie? Adam?" asked Becki. "Hi Becki. You forgot your English folder" replied Charlie, handing her the folder. "And I know where you live" said Adam. Becki laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Charlie. "I rang your house, about two minutes ago, and your mom said that you had gone to Adam's" replied Becki. "Well we were both heading this way and Julie noticed that you had forgot it, so since it's on our way, we decided to bring it over" said Charlie. "Thanks so much, I wanted to get some study done tonight for the test on Monday" replied Becki. "Yeah, please don't remind me" said Charlie. "Doesn't worry me I'm not in the class" said Adam. "Oh shut up, Banksie" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "Do you want to come in and say hi to my parents?" asked Becki. "Do I ever. The Olympic champions" said Charlie. Becki laughed as did Adam. "Well come on in" said Becki. Charlie and Adam walked in, and Becki closed the door. "They're in the kitchen. This way" said Becki, leading Charlie and Adam to the kitchen. "Mom. Dad. This is Charlie and Adam, friends of mine from school" said Becki, walking in, and noticed that Jack wasn't in the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi guys" said Stephen. "Hi" mumbled Charlie. "Yeah hi" said Adam. "Adam doesn't live all that far from here and he and Charlie were heading to his house, so they brought over my english folder" said Becki. "That was a nice thing to do" said Riannan. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Morgan" said Charlie. "Why thank you Charlie" replied Stephen. "So you're both on the hockey team?" asked Riannan. "Yeah" replied Adam. Jack walked into the kitchen. "Riannan you really have to do something about the colors in the bathroom, they're horrible" said Jack. "Yeah, I know" replied Riannan. "Coach Reilly" said Adam. Jack looked at him and then Charlie. "What are they doing here" said Jack, looking at Riannan, then Stephen and then Becki. "They go to school with Becki" said Stephen. "Do you have any idea who her friends are" said Jack. Stephen looked at him. "That one Adam was a Hawk, before Gordon Bombay, took him from the team over some technicality and the other one Charlie, is the so called captain, not that he could captain a team" said Jack, pointing to each of them. "Oh come on" said Charlie. Jack looked at him. "And we're the Eden Hall Ducks now, we got a full athletic academic scholarship" said Adam. "Yes I know, I read it in the school newsletter, I get one because I'm alumni" said Jack. Adam and Charlie just looked at him. Jack turned and looked at Becki. "Becki what are you doing hanging out with the hockey team?" asked Jack. "Because they're my friends, Grandad" replied Becki. "Well I don't want them to be your friends" said Jack. "I think it would be best if we leave" said Charlie, noticing the tension. "Yeah" said Adam just looking at Jack. "Okay. I'll walk you out" said Becki. "Back in a sec" said Becki, to her parents. Riannan looked at her and nodded. Becki, Charlie and Adam walked out of the kitchen. "You didn't tell us that your Grandfather was Jack Reilly, Coach of the Hawks" said Charlie. "No one asked. And besides, only Coach Orion and Coach Bombay know" replied Becki. "He was bad enough as a coach, I can't imagine him as a grandfather" said Adam. "Yeah, tell me about it. We always argue about the fact that I love to play hockey" said Becki. They got to the front door. "See you tomorrow" said Charlie. "Okay" replied Becki, opening the door "Bye Becki" said Adam. "Bye guys" said Becki. Charlie and Adam left and Becki closed the front door and went back into the kitchen. Her parents and her grandfather were deep in conversation. Jack looked up, when Becki reentered. "Why are you hanging around the Ducks?" asked Jack. "Because they're nice people" replied Becki. "I don't want you hanging around them, if you hang around them you'll want to play hockey again" said Jack. "I'm already playing hockey, infact I'm a Duck at Eden Hall, why do you think we moved here, it wasn't so that we would be closer to you" replied Becki. "You're a Duck?" asked Jack. "That's right. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Becki. "You bet I have a problem with that. Hockey is not a sport for girls" replied Jack. "Get real. This is the nineties. Girls can do whatever they want" said Becki. "Well I don't want you playing for the Ducks" said Jack. "You can't stop me" said Becki. "Oh yes I can" replied Jack. Becki shook her head. "This is what I want and I want to play hockey for the Ducks" said Becki. Jack just looked at her. "If you want me. I'm in my room doing homework" said Becki, going to walk out. "Don't you walk away from me, Rebekah Kathleen Morgan" said Jack. Becki looked at Jack, and then turned the other way. "Quack, quack,quack, quack, quack" she said as she walked out, and went to her bedroom to her homework.


	4. Ultimatium

**A/N. This chapter has just been slightly edited 23/3/08, because I realised a mistake on my behalf in regards to Becki and her age. There will be a more detailed explanation at the start of episode 2, which I should have posted shortly. Kiki.  
**

The next day. Becki and her parents went to the game. As they were driving, they were talking about what happened the night before. "You know your grandfather is really mad at you" said Riannan. "I don't care what he thinks" replied Becki. "You don't care, that he cares for you?" asked Riannan. "Yes I do. But hockey makes me happy, and he can't except that, tough" replied Becki. They got to Eden Hall, where the game was being held. "I'll see you on the ice" said Becki, getting out of the car, once her dad had parked. "Go get them, princess" said Stephen, giving her a kiss. "Don't worry I will" replied Becki, and walked to the ice rink. "I do agree with Becki, Riannan. Jack is a bit old fashioned" said Stephen. "I know" replied Riannan. "And the truth of everything would really crush him" said Stephen. "I know that too, but I can't tell Becki the real truth" said Riannan. "You're going to have to one day, and you're going to have to tell her everything" said Stephen. Riannan nodded. "Come on we don't want be late for the game" said Stephen, and they went inside to get seats.

At the end of the first period, Ducks were leading the Bears, 5-3. Becki had scored two goals, whilst Adam had scored two, and Charlie one. The Ducks were in the box, getting a pep talk from both coaches. "Great playing guys" said Coach Bombay. "Keep this up, and we'll get into the finals" said Coach Orion. "Yeah" they all chorused. The umpire blew his whistle signalling the start of the second period. "Okay Ducks. Go get them" said Coach Orion. Julie, Fulton, Portman, Germaine, Goldberg and Averman went out on the ice. At the end of the second period the Ducks were still in the lead, 7-4. Back in the box, both coaches were giving another a pep talk. "Okay the Bears are getting up on us" said Coach Orion. "We have to make sure they don't shoot anymore goals" said Coach Bombay. "Becki, I want you to take over from Portman" said Coach Orion. Becki nodded. "That's good I could do with the break" said Portman. "And also Charlie, Luis and Russ, you replace Fulton, Goldberg and Averman" said Coach Bombay. The ducks nodded. "Now go show this crowd, what Duck Power is all about" said Coach Orion. The Ducks cheered. The ones that were playing skated on to the ice. As soon the Ducks, got on the ice, the sooner it finished. In the end, Ducks won. 12-4. They all skated off to the change room. "Victory!" said Portman, once they were in the change rooms. "Just because we won that game, it doesn't mean the next game is going to be as easy" said Coach Orion. "I'm not exactly sure who were up against next week, it could be the Panthers, but they have being going exceptionally well this year" said Coach Bombay. "So we can take them" said Fulton. "Yeah where hot" said Luis. "That might be the case. But remember anything can happen" said Coach Orion. The others nodded. "Okay. Get changed and I'll see you on Monday" said Coach Orion. The Ducks got changed and left.

It was Sunday, and Becki was sitting in the lounge room, reading her English book, when the doorbell rang. Becki got off the sofa, and went and answered it. It was Jack. "Hello" Becki said, coldly. "Hello Rebekah. Is your mom in?" asked Jack. "In the kitchen" replied Becki. Jack walked in, and Becki closed the door behind him. Becki went back to reading her book, while Jack went into the kitchen and talked to Riannan. Jack and Riannan came out five minutes later. Jack went and sat in the armchair opposite Becki, and her mom sat down next to Becki on the sofa. "Becki sweetie. Your grandad has something he wants to tell you" said Becki. "I don't want to hear it" replied Becki, not looking up from her book. "Just hear him out" said Riannan. Becki looked at Jack. "What?" she asked. "I know you love to play hockey Becki" said Jack. "That's an understatement" replied Becki. "Well I was thinking why don't you go back to figure skating that way, you won't get hurt, I've seen the kind of roughing that goes on in hockey, and if you figure skate you'll be able to compete in the Olympics" replied Jack. Becki was looking at him horrified. "Go back to figure skating. I gave that up because it was a bore, and I've won the junior goodwill games and being new york champion and national champion" replied Becki. "No matter how boring you think it is. Hockey is not going to get you to the Olympics. Girls aren't allowed to play in the pros" replied Jack. "What if I don't want to compete in the Olympics?" asked Becki. "I'm not forcing you to. It's just you have talent, you could win, Becki, you could win, you have the passion for it, and it would please your mom, her seeing you doing what she wasn't able to do" said Jack. "Don't put me into this dad, I don't want Becki to be pressured into something if she doesn't want to do" said Riannan. "And maybe I don't want to win gold in figure skating, grandad. Maybe I want to play hockey because it's fun. Winning isn't everything" replied Becki. "Okay so you don't want to compete in the Olympics, fair enough. But quit hockey. You're going to get hurt, one day" said Jack. "I'm not quitting" yelled Becki. "In yesterday's game, I scored three goals" replied Becki. "Well I proud of you for that, but it is still not a sport for girls" replied Jack. "Well what are you going to do to make me quit?" asked Becki. "Easy. Cut you and your parents off from the rest of the family" said Jack. "You can't do that" said Becki. "You're right. Just you then" replied Jack. "But that's unfair" said Becki. "You have to decide what's more important, family or hockey" said Jack. Becki started to cry. "Well?" asked Jack."Well family is, but..." Jack cut Becki off. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow you'll go tell Coach Bombay and Coach Orion that you quit the team" said Jack. Becki nodded. Jack stood and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I knew you'd see it my way" said Jack. "I have to go. I have to get to practice" said Jack. "Bye dad" Riannan said. Jack left, and Becki continued to cry. Riannan went and hugged her. "Why mom. Why is he doing this to me?" asked Becki. "Because he cares for you" replied Riannan. Becki looked at her mom. "Do you think what he did was fair?" asked Becki. "Of course not. He excepts you to follow in my footsteps, but you have your own dreams" said Riannan. "Do I really have to quit?" asked Becki. "I would like to say no. But you heard what your grandfather had to say" replied Riannan. "But I love playing for the Ducks" said Becki. "I know you do. I could see that yesterday when you were on the ice, you were more alive then I've ever seen you, even when you played hockey in New York" replied Riannan. "But what about the team. I'm letting them down, and I'm also letting down Coach Orion and Coach Bombay" said Becki. "I'm sure they'll understand" said Riannan. "Understand and then never speak to me again" replied Becki. "They won't do that" said Riannan. "It's so unfair" sobbed Becki. "I know sweetie" replied Riannan. "Why don't you quit hockey for a while, and then we'll see if my father comes around" said Riannan. "How long?" asked Becki, wiping away her tears. "A month, and you can keep ice skating, but just make sure it's figure skating" said Riannan. Becki looked at her. "Can you do that for me?" asked Riannan. "Uh huh" replied Becki. "In the mean time, I'll talk to my ageist father, and try and talk some sense into him" said Riannan. "Talking to a brick wall would be easier" replied Becki, hugging her mom and went to her room.


	5. Not A Duck?

The next day the Ducks were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Becki hadn't said much all day. "What's the problem with you Becki?" asked Russ. "Yeah normally when your around no one can get a word in edge ways" said Averman. "I'm just not in a very talkative mood" replied Becki. "I would have thought after your successful debut on Saturday, we'd have to gag you to get you to shut up" said Portman. "Maybe there's more to me than you know about" replied Becki. "Yeah well whatever it is. Let's hope you feel better by practice" said Charlie. "I'm sure I will" replied Becki, lightheartedly. The bell went for class. There was a chorus of "See ya's" and then everyone went to class.

After class had finished, Becki walked to the ice rink, and went inside. Coach Bombay was on the ice. Becki went over to him. "Hi Gordon. I wasn't excepting to see you here" said Becki. "Well neither was I. But Coach Orion had something to do, so I'm taking practice today" replied Coach Bombay. "I'm actually glad your here" said Becki. "Why?" asked Coach Bombay. "This isn't easy for me to say. But I'm going to have to quit the Ducks" replied Becki. "Jack. Right?" asked Coach Bombay. Becki nodded her head. "He threatened to cut me off from the family, if I didn't" replied Becki. "In other words. He's up to his old tricks again" said Coach Bombay. "What do you mean?" asked Becki. "He did the same thing to your mother" replied Coach Bombay. "My mom?" asked Becki confused. Coach Bombay nodded. "Uh huh. Your mom wanted to play hockey, but he blackmailed her into figure skating" said Coach Bombay. "She never told me that" replied Becki. "Well it really upset her. Even though she loves figure skating, she really wanted to play hockey" said Coach Bombay. "I had no idea" replied Becki. "And now he's doing the same thing to you, his grand daughter, it's so like him" said Coach Bombay. Becki looked at him. "Are you still going to quit on us, knowing that?" asked Coach Bombay. "Yeah. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't let my grandfather boss me around but, I don't want to lose my family" replied Becki. "I understand. I'm just upset that where losing an excellent player" said Coach Bombay. Becki nodded. "If you ever change your mind, you can always come back. Okay" said Coach Bombay. "Thanks Gordon" replied Becki, giving him a hug. "We'll miss you around here" said Coach Bombay. "I'll miss you guys too" said Becki. Charlie, Adam, Julie, Germaine and Connie skated on to the ice. "Why aren't you in your gear yet, Becki?" asked Charlie. Becki looked at Coach Bombay. "I have to go" said Becki. "Okay thanks for everything Becki" said Coach Bombay. Becki walked out of the rink. "Where's she going Coach. The change rooms are that way" said Germaine. "Becki quit the team" replied Coach Bombay. "Quit. Why?" asked Adam. "Because of her grandfather" replied Coach Bombay. "Jack Reilly" said Charlie. Coach Bombay nodded. "He threatened to cut her off from family if she didn't" replied Coach Bombay. "That is so low" said Connie. "So are we going to get another new player?" asked Julie. "No. There's twelve of you. That's enough" replied Coach Bombay. The other Ducks skated on to the ice. "Okay guys. Let's practice" said Coach Bombay. "Shouldn't we wait for Becki?" asked Goldberg. "Becki won't be playing with us anymore" replied Coach Bombay. "Why? "asked Averman. "It's a long story. The others can explain to you later" said Coach Bombay, and blew his whistle. "Laps" he said. The Ducks groaned. "Captain blood returns" said Averman, which got a few chuckles from the other. Coach Bombay looked at him. "Or maybe not" replied Averman and skated of on laps. The others laughed and started to do laps around the ice rink also.

The next day, Becki went and sat alone at a table in the cafeteria. She didn't want to sit with the Ducks, as she no longer felt a part of the group. Becki was stirring her straw around in her bottle, oblivious to the fact that Charlie was standing at her table. "Hey stranger" he said. Becki looked up at him. "Hey yourself" replied Becki. "Mind if I have a seat?" asked Charlie. "Sure" replied Becki. Charlie sat down. "So why aren't you at a table with us?" asked Charlie. "Why would you want me at your table?" asked Becki. "Why wouldn't we?" asked Charlie. "Because I quit the Ducks" replied Becki. "You quit because you had to, not because you wanted to" replied Charlie. "Still. I don't feel apart of the team anymore" said Becki. "You're still a Duck no matter what" replied Charlie. "Thanks" replied Becki. "So come on, sit with us" said Charlie, standing up. "Thanks, but I have to go to the library" said Becki, standing up. Charlie nodded. "Okay. See you around" he said. "Uh huh" replied Becki, and left. "Tomorrow then" said Charlie. "Yeah sure" replied Becki. "See you" said Charlie. Becki nodded, and Charlie wandered back over to the others. 

--------------------------------Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I have another couple of eps from the first season completed, that I will post soon. If anyone has any ideas on possible story lines, send me an email at or just put in the reviews. And I know someone said to use a new paragraph for every line of speech, I would, but I think faster then I can type, so it's not always possible. (even though I type roughly 60wpm a minute!) That and also I generally print them off to paper, and it would involve a lot of paper if I was to do it that way. So this way is just much easier for me!

But thanks, for the reviews, and I will post the second ep soon, just got to add a little to it! 

Thanks for reading, and I appreciate the reviews! ------------------------

Kiki ;)


End file.
